Wrath of the People
by Phuripat
Summary: Trying to escape from the American. A group of GLA Rebels found themselves ended in Familiar of Zero's universe. Let's see how the soldier trained by the dreadful terrorist organization fight against the tyranny of the feudal system. Postponed.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is inspired by Foldguy 24's story,'A Commander's Path: Road to Freedom'. Since kid I'm a real fan of the Command and Conquer series either it be Generals, Red Alert or Tiberium and I'm still playing it til today. As its title, I'm going to use GLA for this story because Foldguy 24 already use USA and Wehrner Von Braun use China.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own both C &C and FoZ**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Baghdad, Iraq

In the street of Baghdad, Bashar al Bashir and his squad of rebel is making a run for it against the seemingly endless wave of American infantry and armored vehicle.

"Where to hide!" Bashar's explosive expert, Ameen asked.

"In the warehouse go!" Bashar ordered.

The squad then immediately ran into the warehouse.

"Hey open!" The American Ranger ordered.

"What are we going to do!"

"We got surrounded!"

Bashar is prepare to fight to the death when he saw a green hole flying midair showing an image of a forest they once saw in Europe in it.

"What should we do sir?" His technical expert, Farukh asked.

"Into it, go go go!" Bashar ordered.

"Sir, are you serious!"

"Better than get killed now move!"

His men obey and start to climb into the portal.

When the last member of his squad entered Bashar follow at the same time the American breached the warehouse with a C4 explosive.

When the smoke disappear the ranger entered the room they only saw it empty.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

3 members of the rebel

Bashar al Bashir

Role: Squadleader

Equipment:

Primary Weapon: AK-47 (With attachable bayonet)

Secondary Weapon: Tokarev TT-33 (no attachment)

Melee Weapon: Scimitar (GLA's standard issue melee weapon)

Ammunition: 7.62 x 39 Ammunition for the AK-47 stored in his magazine pouch around his waist he carry 4 magazine totally 120 rounds, 7.62x25mm Tokarev for the TT-33 he carried 2 of them totally 16 rounds.

Explosive: 2 F1 Grenade

Farukh Suleiman

Role: Technical Experts

Equipment

Primary Weapon:PKM Machine Gun

Secondary Weapon: Stechkin APS with extended magazine

Melee Weapon: Scimitar

Ammunition: 7.62x54mm magazine for the PKM he had 4 of those stored in the magazine pouch around his waist total of 400 rounds, 9x18mm Makarov for the APS it is an extended magazine carried 20 round he have 2 magazine for it his shirt and his Keffiyeh for his safety totally 16 rounds (8 per magazine)

Explosive: 2 RGD-5 Grenade

Ameen Abdullah

Role: Explosive experts, RPG Troopers

Equipment

Primary Weapon: RPG-7

Secondary Weapon: Makarov PM with red dot sight

Melee Weapon: Scimitar

Ammunition: 8 40mm PG7V warhead for the RPG stored in a bag on his back.

Explosive: 6 RGD-5 Grenade, 2 Molotov Cocktail, 2 Satchel charges

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Like Hate Suggestion!


	2. Chapter 2

**Replies to Review**

 **PPSyrius: I will sure pull them in.**

 **Mrsaulty1995:I'm gonna represent the good part of the GLA the word liberation in their name is telling it and about The weapon they will use will be Soviet weapon and in the latter part I will begin to pull in vehicle and aircraft in(MIG and T-Series Tank)**

 ***The GLA understand Halkegenians because of the crossworld translation spell.***

 **"One must not everyone in the world by his qualities as a soldier: otherwise we should have no civilization."**

 **\- Field Marshal Erwin Johannes Eugen Rommel.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Somewhere near Rodiz, Albion, Halkegenia

"Where are we?" Farukh asked.

Bashar immediately grab his binocular and start observing the area.

"What did you see." Ameen asked.

"I saw a village it's a few click from here." Bashar said as he spotted a village with medieval European design.

When suddenly he saw an old woman crawling out from the barn with some burn wound on her body then there is another person in mage suit walk out from the building with some sort of stick and then the flame just swallow the old woman turning her into ashes.

"What in the name of Allah was that." Bashar said.

Then they suddenly heard a roar right on top of them.

They look up and saw a dragon roaring before fly into the village.

"Where the fuck are we!" Farukh asked.

"I don't know what screwed up fairy tale are we in but we should help them out." Bashar replied.

"Them, who?" Farukh asked.

"The villagers."

"Why should we, we don't even knew them before?" Farukh continued.

"Allah teaches us to be generous and help people when they suffered." Bashar answered.

"Fine, just make it quick." Farukh said before he and his group sprint behind the barn near the corpses.

Inside the barn their are 3 knight and a Mage inside looking at a boy in his teenage badly beaten and had a stabbing wound on his shoulder.

"That's what you get for opposing my lord!" One of the knight said while swinging his sword.

"What should we do?" Ameen asked.

"Frag'em!" Farukh said before get in and spray his PKM at the Mage killed them immediately.

Then the entire army of Mage, knight and dragon immediately run to the barn to see what happen.

"Farukh you dumbass!" Bashar shouted before start firing his AK-47 at the Mage who is casting spell.

"Get out of here kid!" Ameen ordered the kid.

The kid follow the order and run away.

"Ameen takeout the dragon with RPG!" Farukh ordered.

"With pleasure." Farukh said before fired the RPG at the Dragon.

The rocket struck the dragon and explode violently killed both the rider and dragon.

"What in the name of founder is that!" One knight shouted.

"Good hit Ameen!" Farukh said.

Farukh was spraying bullet at the knight when suddenly a knight appeared right behind him.

Farukh immediately turn around to shoot him but his PKM jammed.

Farukh immediately pull out his Scimitar and charge the knight.

The knight try to stab him through his chest but Ameen dodge it and cut the knight's head off with a scimitar.

The Mage then cast the flame spell at him.

The fireball immediately stream towards Farukh but he manage to dodge it. The mage was about to cast the second spell when he was killed by Bashar with his AK.

"That's the last of them." Ameen said as he swiped the blood off the scimitar with his handkerchief.

The GLA Rebels were regrouping, when suddenly a group of more than 100 villagers appear out of their house and surrounded the GLA.

As expected they are the villager appearing out of their house with shock looking.

"Alright, it's time for you to answer where the fuck are we." Bashar said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After one hell of a geography lesson from the village's elder.

"Ah I see, we are in a country of Albion known for being float and there are country of Tristania, Gallia, Romalia and Germania in a continent called Halkegenia." Farukh said.

"And the bastard that attack you is called the Reconquista is a group of noble who overthrow the royalty and took control of the country for themselves." Bashar continued what Farukh start.

The village's elder with white mustache nodded.

"Did you guys make any effort to fight them back?" Ameen asked.

"No! we wouldn't dare do that they have magic!" The village's elder answered.

"Are they actually that tough? from what I remember I shot one these guys and they just fell dead like a normal man!" Farukh said while point his finger at the corpse of the Mage he stabbed while receivd a shocked face from the villagers.

"I understand but can you motivate the people to join the uprising." The elder asked.

Bashar immediately walked toward the people of Rodiz, despite being just a rebels Bashar is known for his motivation speech, he once given the speech to the GLA army besieging Tashkent and by mid-day the GLA flag is flying on Tashkent.

"People of Rodiz! I know that you had been suffering from a bunch of idiotic ruling class who treat you like trash and care nothing about you. They are better than you because they're born in the right family, do you think that's correct!? I think not, they are just a bunch of spoiled brat who just have their magic for show off with the girl not to fight. Founder had blessed them is nonsense! Founder only blessed those who help themselves first. And after all that you still let them oppressed you daily. We hereby give you the chance to uprise against them. You may be kill but atleast you die for your family, your friend, your country!" Bashar said to the crowd.

The crowd is still shocked from the speech but when first person start to cheer the others follow and soon the entire city start to cheer.

"Freedom!, Freedom!, Freedom!" The crowd cheer as three GLA rebels walk through the crowd.

"As you all are going to the battlefield we are gonna teach you the tactics far more superior than what those pricks have up their sleeves!" Farukh said which get the cheers from the crowd.

"Get yourselves prepared and expect training in 4 hours." Ameen said.

"To all person who know how to craft weapon meet my friend Farukh at the blacksmith we gonna teach you how to make the more powerful version of musket call the rifle." Command Bashar.

Bashar know that Farukh is one of the best weapon experts in the GLA he knows how to make every small arms from pistol to recoiless rifle.

"The rest of you meet me at the barn tomorrow morning." Bashar said.

"What's the name of this group then?" one villager asked

Bashar think for a moment before replied.

"We should call it the Halkeginian Liberation Army."

With that, the war of liberation is underway and the destiny of Halkeginia will changed for ever.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's note: I know that the speech part is kinda sucks. I will compensate it with more action and the Reconquista in this story is some serious threat. And about the name Halkeginian Liberation Army I got it from the GLA's name itself. Their tactic will be mostly Soviet tactic (Human Waves and Mass Armor Tactics.)

Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

Replies to reviews

Lyxi: Looks like you have overestimate the FOZ universe. First, you don't need to build the weaponry here. If you have read foldguy's story you will see that he bring in the vehicle and aircraft from earth, only fuel and spare parts is needed. Second, have you ever heard a military words 'the moment you underestimate your enemies is the moment you will found yourself dead? As if I recall. The noble underestimate the commoner capability to fight. And not capable of throwing around fireballs doesn't mean that they can't fight. Third and last question. Haven't you heard of High altitude bombing, WMD and mustard gas? If that doesn't work you wouldn't try to kill her with weapon, in real life you would cut her supply line and kept throwing weapon at her until she reach her breaking point.

Pataponvideo: artillery, if I were right the GLA lack in Airborne weapon and artillery. So the Reconquista can kept using indirect fire support( Catapult and Balista thingy) to bombard the GLA until the GLA get close.

Even the fiercest serpent can be defeated by a swarm of ants.

-Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rodiz is a village surrounded by mountain rich of high quality metal and dense forest of high quality on top of it.

Due to this factor, Rodiz had been a long time supplier of weapons to the Albion Royal Army and had always something that Albion can't risk to lose.

The sun just rised from the top of the mountain eastward.

In the village the villagers were busy repairing house damaged by the attack last night.

"Can you gave me that hammer?" One villager on the top of the roof asked.

Meanwhile in the weapons forge, the villagers were crafting the new kind of musket called the rifle.

The factor that make the rifle different from the musket is the fact that it use cartridge instead of the musket ball.

And the rifle are much more accurate, reliable, had much higher firerate and had more chance to kill.

Even though this is the first time that they crafted the rifle, Farukh is actually amazed on how expert these people are. He just have to show them the firing mechanism of the rifle and they do it more expertly than the GLA's best blacksmiths!

"How are you doing?" Farukh asked one of the blacksmiths who is bending the rifle's bolt.

The rifle they were crafting is the Mosin-Nagant M1891 converted to 7.62x39mm instead of the 7.62x54mm they originally used.

They were designated as the HLAR-1(Halkegenian Liberation Army Rifle Model 1) Bolt Action Rifle.

The HLA also capable of create a Maxim M1910 as the light machine gun converted to 7.62x39mm for the sake of ammunition usage.(7.62x39mm is standard infantry small arms for the HLA.)

It is codenamed the HLAMG-2 (Halkegenian Liberation Army Machine Gun Model 2)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Forest 5 miles north of the village.

Two villagers are collecting wood when they heard a sound of ground shaking.

"What was that?" One villager asked.

They standup to saw the road to Rodiz filled with Reconquista Infantry and Cavalry marching.

"We have to warn everyone about this." One villager whispered.

The second villager agreed before start running back to Rodiz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HLA Training Camp

"Fire!" Bashar ordered as the line of 10 villagers fire their Mosin at the target.

4 out of 10 round hit the target.

"Aim through the sight! You aren't going to hit anything if you fire like that." Bashar ordered before walk to the machine gun.

"How is this thing doing?" Bashar asked the gunner.

"It's doing fine sir, it just a little bit tricky to change the magazine." The gunner answered.

"You pull the lid open like this, and then place the belt onto it." Bashar explained while giving the gunner the example.

"Now you can..." Bashar was about to gave the gunner the instruction when suddenly Ameen and 2 villagers walk in and give him a salute.

"What is it?" Bashar asked.

"These 2 villagers said that they saw Reconquista Troop heading here." Ameen answered.

"How many?" Bashar asked.

"Around 40 foot soldier, 10 Cavalry I also saw a Mage." One of the villagers reported.

'They must be looking for their friend.' Bashar think.

"How many weapon we had already produced?" Bashar asked.

"About 40 Mosin and 2 Maxim." Bashar answered.

"Ameen, I gave you 20 men go lay an ambush in the mountain pass 2 clicks from here lay explosive around the pass and when they are right in middle of it you blow the bastards sky high."

"Roger, you all follow me!" Ameen ordered as he led a squad of men to laid the ambush.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

15 minutes later, bottleneck 2 clicks from Rodiz.

"Reload!" Ameen ordered as everyone slammed the stripper clip into the rifle.

This is an area where the road were forced to move through because the rest of the area is filled with mountain and dark forest.

The area is turned into a killzone with machine gun, satchel charges and rifle.

Everyone is lying in the wood nearby hen they saw the Reconquista troop approach the bottleneck.

"Hold your fire." Ameen ordered as the enemy infantry are entering the bottleneck.

When most of the Reconquista is in the bottleneck. Ameen detonate the C4 kill most of the infantry and reduce the amount of cavalry to half.

"Open fire!" Ameen ordered as the villagers start to open fire.

"Shit ambush!" One knight shouted.

"Everyone spread out!" The Mage order as he start casting fire spell.

"Shit fire spell!" One villager shouted.

"Everyone get out of the bush!" Ameen ordered as he run out of the bush firing his Makarov along the way.

"This thing won't move!" The machine gunner reported.

"Run for it!" The other machine gunner shouted as he ran out of the bush.

The other gunner also jump out barely evade the fireball.

"Archer take out those infantry!" The Mage ordered as he cast a small fireball at the villagers who is charging him killing them instantly.

The Mage were casting the spell frantically without notice a villager charging him with bayonet fixed Mosin.

With most of the troop dead or wounded there is no one to warn him. The bayonet pierce through his chest killing him instantly.

"This,is,for,my,dauther,you,son,of,a,bitch!" The villagers who kill him shouted as he smack the corpse with rifle stock between words.

"Good job gentlemen, you had proven yourself worthy to be a warrior." Bashar and a small group of rebel and RPG Trooper walked down the street clapping their hand.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's note: Sorry for not update for so long. School life had been a pain in the ass right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Replies to Review**

 **Lyxi: Please remember that this is a crossover between ZnT and CnC which mean CnC logic is used**

 **Unlimited Ammunition and Fuel for the Weapon feature in the game(modern weapon not included)**

 **And if you say that the story is a wank why are you still viewing it you can just go watch other story. It's not like that I force you to watch it.**

 **Patapon Video: I mean those thing will not feature here in the first phase of the war. I might give them something instead.(BM-21 or Mortar thingy.)**

 **Guest: He will probably shit his pant.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Author's note: for the sake of unrealism. I hereby declare that this is** an **AU where Command Conquer unit can kill an enemy in one shot without firing the whole magazine at the target.**

 **"If I ever hear anyone of you shoot down a parachute, I'm gonna shot you myself"**

 **Gustav Rodël, Commander of the JG27**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bottleneck, 2 clicks from Rodiz

"Hey, nice to see you." Ameen said as he hug Farukh.

"And where did you find these guy?" Ameen asked.

"They get here just the same way as us, I'm pretty sure that what these guy bring with them gonna give those Reconquista asshole a run for it." Ameen asked before he turn around to face the rebel.

"Where is your CO?" Farukh asked.

"He is at the village, follow me!" The rebel answered as he run back to Rodiz.

When they reach the village, they are shocked that the village's plantation is filled with men and machine.

"Shilkas, Quad Cannon, BTR, Grad, T-55! These thing sure gonna be a pain in the ass!" Ameen commented.

They then walk pass the row of vehicle of vehicle to the command tent.

When they walk pass a person Farukh knew of.

"Wait...Wait you are..." Farukh said but he were interrupted when the man fixing the

T-55's engine turn around and speak.

"Yes I am Amir Aldemir! GLA's best Mechanic and Developer!" He said as he remove his hood showing the face of a man in his 30 with large beard and black hair.

"Never thought to see you again! How are you doing!" Farukh said as he sit on the T-72's engine compartment and start speaking with Amir.

"Looks like one of your friend are now busy should I warn him?" A RPG Trooper asked Bashar.

"No, just let him be. I know him, he won't let go from what he likes." Bashar answered as he walked into the tent.

Inside the tent, there are 2 rebels and the leader in the tent.

"Leave us alone." The leader ordered as the 2 rebels left the room.

After he left the room the leader remove his cloak showing the face of Jarman Kell in it.

"Jarman Kell!" Everyone shouted in surprise.

"Yes, my friend Jarman Kell is now in command of this unit." He said as he pull his cloak on again.

"And where is the real leader!?" Bashar asked.

"Oh, you mean Major Fashir nobody likes him, so when we arrive here me and almost all the soldier kill him in his sleep.

"And why did you kill him?!" Bashar asked.

"Because that bastard don't care about his men! Back on Earth he don't even care about a thing and kept throwing an angry mob with no upgrade at the American's defenses and now he ordered us to raze any village and kill anyone we find."

"Now I see why everyone hates him." Ameen said while popping his cigarette.

"Good, now we must plan our next move in this holy war to liberate the people, you are in command now!" Kell said as he pull the rank insignia of a major on Bashar's chest.

"Why did you chose us! I mean by the GLA's field promotion system you as the highest rank officer around here should assume command?" Bashar asked wondering why Kell decided to not led the HLA.

"Because, I love to be in the forest fighting enemy of the people rather than sit on a chair planning war plan." Kell explained.

"OK, let's get to work. Ameen! Go asks the villagers if there are any target for our attack."

"On it boss!" Ameen said before run out of the tent.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

10 minutes later

"Are you sure about this?" Bashar asked.

"Yes, I am sure. The villagers said that there are a small army base about 20 kilometers from here." Ameen explained.

"Good that's where we are gonna strike, Farukh what is our total amount of weapon now?" Bashar asked Farukh who is smoking.

"We now have a about 4 dozens of Mosin, 8 Maxim, 2 Shilkas, 1 Quad Cannon, 8 BTR-60, 3 Grad and 2 T-55 and a Scorpion. I also need to inform that we just build a few SPG-9 Recoiless Rifle.

"That's very good, everyone go gather your men we are leaving in an hour, dismiss!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reconquista Army Base, 20 kilometers outside Rodiz

The fort standing right in the middle of the forest with a mountain behind it.

It was as calm as usual, the spearman sigh boringly as he scan the area from the watchtower.

Not knowing outside that there are more than 120 HLA and ex-GLA soldier moving around in a forest right in front of him.

"Is our fire support in position?" Bashar asked.

"They are." Kell answered giving him the camera that are showing the Recoiless Rifle crew waving his hand in front of the rifle.

"How about the armor?"

"They are about half a kilometers from here waiting for order." The GLA radiomen answered.

"Alright, Grad launcher! First barrage light em up!" Bashar ordered.

Meanwhile on the fort's watch tower the spearman spotted dozens of bright light heading his way.

"We are under attack!" He shouted.

"Everyone! Defensive position!" The knight ordered as everyone grab their weapon and moving into position.

The rocket fired from the Grad then hit the fort, killing both men and damage its defenses.

One rocket smash into the watch tower killing everyone inside.

When the barrage stop the defender reorganize, spearmen standing in phalanx formation in front of the gate with archer prepare for fire support.

On the outside the defender heard a really loud noise, like some thing are driving down the road.

When suddenly the gate exploded showing some sort of carriage with track instead wheels and a cannon through its top.

It then fired the round into the spearmen formation killing most of them.

When the smoke is clear there is more than 14 of them with different appearance, some had 2 small musket-like cannon. Some had one cannon along with infantry that are rushing in firing some sort of fast firing musket at the Reconquista soldiers.

"Archer, take out the infantry! Cavalry charge!" the knight said as he led a cavalry charge against the HLA.

"BTR fill the area with lead!" Farukh ordered.

The gunner then obey and effortlessly mow down all the cavalry forces.

"Retreat! retreat!" The Mage who is the commander of the fort ordered.

The survivor then leave the fort via the rear gate only to met a firing line of Mosin armed soldier and Maxim firing at them leaving no survivor.

"That's the last of them." Kell said as he snipe the last men trying to escape.

Alright everyone! Gather all the thing we can from here, I don't care if it's food clothing anything! Oh and another thing release those captive in the cell, they had already experience the worst already.

After the men and machine leave the fort the fort's sewer were lifted by a swordman after he was sure that they already left.

"I better tell everyone about this." he thought as he board a horse and make a run for Londianum.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Discussion: Halkegenian Liberation Army

Headquarter: Rodiz

Strength: 140 men, 3 MBT, 2 MLRS

Tactic: Human Wave, Mass Armor, Mass firing

Small Arms: Mosin Nagant, Maxim M1910, DSHK, Dragunov SVD, AK-47, RPG-7

Armor: T-55AM(Armed with Bastion ATGM), BTR-60 APC(armed with 14.5 mm KPVT and AT-3 'Sagger' ATGM), Scorpion Tank(Additional ERA fixed.), ZSU-23-4 'Shilka' SPAAG, Quad Cannon(A quadrupple ZPU 14.5 Anti Aircraft Machine Gun

Uniform: based on the North Korean Uniform(Brown shirt covered by leaves but the red rank insignia is replaced by the GLA green.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's note: I know I gave them cold war equipment like MBT and some general's unit and I can assure you that they will probably recieved the next vehicle and equipment probably around chapter 8.


End file.
